


Close Enough to Kryptonian

by JusticePlague, Trinket



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: (but not for krypton survived week lol), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Clark Kent was never Clark Kent and was raised as Kal-El AU, Discord: Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021, Krypton Survived AU, Kryptonian Biology, Loveless AU, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sort Of, the things you can do with tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticePlague/pseuds/JusticePlague, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: Kal-El was sent on a diplomatic mission to Earth. He hadn't expected to receive the call he had, or to go into heat while away from home.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Hinted Jor-El/Dru-Zod
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69
Collections: Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021





	Close Enough to Kryptonian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trinket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/gifts).



> Written for prompt 26 of the BatSupes Community Secret Valentine's exchange!  
> Prompt: Omega Kal-El of Krypton, who looks and acts like an Alpha due to Kryptonian omegas being larger and more dominant than their Alpha’s meets the liaison of the Justice League… who at first he thinks is another omega, but finds himself very attracted to him.  
> Rating of Fic Preferred: Mature or Explicit  
> Up to Four Deal-Breakers: bathroom sports, major character death, vore, infidelity  
> I especially enjoy: Enemies to Lovers, Rivals, Cluelessness, Didn’t know they were dating, heat/cycle, mpreg, lactation, daddy kink, BDSM

Kal-El stared down at the beautiful blue planet underneath the rays of a yellow sun and wondered who he would be meeting that day. He’d been sent on an off-planet mission, _finally,_ and he was excited to meet with the esteemed Justice League that one of the Green Lanterns had mentioned when they’d last visited Krypton’s space.

He wasn’t here to be a hero, as much as he relished the idea. On a planet beneath a yellow sun, he could do so much! His parents had made sure to teach him how to be careful with powers under such a sun when he’d been younger and they’d gone on trips to uninhabited planets in solar systems with a yellow sun.

Father had worried about sending him off alone because he worried that an Alpha might take advantage of him. But Kal-El knew better than to let just anyone touch him. He still had his ears after all. Tall and velvet to the touch resting on top of his head. Letting all know that he was a virgin.

Mother hadn’t been as worried about him being taken advantage of. She knew he was more than capable of taking care of himself. She was the Alpha, of course, and had told him to have fun where he could, as long as no one was coercing him into something he wasn’t certain he wanted. After all, most lost their ears around the age of sixteen with others their age. Kal-El had only just turned eighteen years about six months ago.

He wished that ears and tails weren’t lost once a Kryptonian had intercourse with another Kryptonian. He wondered how it would work if someone from a different race, albeit close enough to a Kryptonian, laid with him.

With a twitch of his ears and a flick of his tail that had found its way between the space between the seat and the back of the chair he sat on, he went into land.

Where, once he exited his spacecraft, which carried the metals, tools, and other resources that the Justice League wished to negotiate for, he grinned.

There stood some members of that very faction. His eyes zeroed in on the one wearing mostly dark grays and black, with a black cape and an emblem on the chest. It reminded him of the silhouette of a bat which he’d learned about when researching the flora and fauna of Earth before he’d been sent out on his current assignment.

He cocked his head to the side. The man wearing the cowl with fake pointy ears was about his own height. Maybe a little shorter, but not by much. He was also muscular, but Kal-El wasn’t sure if he was wider at the shoulders, or not. He estimated them to be nearly identical in that regard, even if Kal-El himself was Kryptonian and the darkly dressed man was human.

It eased his worries that he might run into a hostile Alpha here on Earth. From what he’d read about them some didn’t respect an Omega’s right to deny them. And the human Alpha’s had something called an Alpha voice that would allow them to command Omega’s, at least unclaimed ones. He didn’t believe that was part of Krypton’s Alpha and Omega dynamics, thankfully, or they’d have a problem. Maybe it had been bred out via the Birthing Matrixes if it had ever existed in the first place.

It was the large man in the dark suit and cowl that greeted him.  
  
“Welcome to Earth, Kal-El.”

Another man in red and yellow, also hiding his face behind a mask, sped up to them. “That’s Batman, I’m Flash,” he held out his hand to shake, which Kal-El took.

He was introduced to a few others. Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Blue Beetle, and Booster Gold. He knew there were others, but they weren’t there to greet him. Some were on vacation, or in their own section of the world protecting it against the criminal forces.

* * *

Batman watched as they greeted the Kryptonian who’d been sent to Earth as a liaison to discuss terms regarding technology. While no one outside the Justice League would be given the advanced technologies, lest someone, like Lex Luthor, gets a hold of it and try to take over the world, those of Krypton agreed to negotiate with the Justice League. Only because some of the Green Lanterns had negotiated with them on their behalf to consider the possibility. 

It looked as though they’d sent an Alpha. Not that there weren’t exceptions to Omegas being the smaller, fairer caste, but they were rare on Earth and far between. And it was dangerous to send an Omega alone on a mission. 

Omegas were prized, and families who had them kept a close eye on them and made sure to pair them up young with a trustworthy Alpha. It didn’t always pan out, but it did mean it was difficult to find an unclaimed Omega.

What he did notice about the Kryptonian, however, was that he still had his ears and tail. Bruce had lost his own years ago to another Alpha who he did not care to think about, due to her, and her sire’s, machinations.

He couldn’t bring himself to tear his gaze away from the dark-haired Alpha Kryptonian. His ethereal electric blue eyes were too beautiful not to gaze at. 

Batman was glad of the codpiece beneath his suit, which helped to hide his otherwise evident arousal. He shouldn’t be thinking about another Alpha, certainly not a _male Alpha._ Even if they were only on Earth for a short time while negotiations were made regarding the technologies the Justice League felt they might need. Such as communication devices that only they’d be able to use. Or to get a base of operations that wasn’t part of any continent or country and was instead in space. In space it would be less likely for others to infiltrate and a way to keep an eye on Earth by taking turns and alerting and directing those who were needed where disaster struck.

Batman was needed in Gotham, but he’d feel as if he had a part in helping the rest of the world with this and he had the funds to pay for it. Whatever the Kryptonians wished to trade their technology for, as long as it was legal and did not involve anyone losing a family member or friend.

Once they were in the Hall of Justice and had taken their seats, he felt less tense about their visitor, or the other members of the League somehow finding out about his discomfort or the reason for it.

Kal-El grinned at them. “I was given a briefing regarding what technologies you are after. The ship I brought with me can be refashioned into this plan you have for a Watchtower in space and does have a way for you to teleport to it without having to be flown to it and back to the planet. It has a functionally working zeta beam teleporter. Which works like the _‘Beam me up Scotty’_ I learned about when studying your cultures.”

“That’s Star Trek, buddy,” Jordan chuckled.

Kal-El blinked. “Ah, yes. Star Trek.”

Batman was able to tear his gaze from the Kryptonian and frown in Jordan’s direction. When he was quiet again he looked back at Kal-El. “What would your people like in exchange for this and how would you return home?”

The Kryptonian's grin was infectious to all, but he, himself, smiled in return.

“There is a smaller one-man space pod that will send me home. I would not even have to fly it as it has a homing beacon.” 

Batman didn’t want Kal-El to return to Krypton, but he would not say so aloud. After all, it was only attraction he felt, thus unlikely to go anywhere. Most Alphas were not interested in other Alphas, it was not an impossibility, but rare enough. And from what he knew, Kryptonians were xenophobic, at least in so far as matings went. At least the ones he’d heard about and spoken to were or had to pretend to be when in the company of other Kryptonians.

Kal-El’s grin didn’t leave. “If we could have more knowledge of your cultures, that would be a good enough exchange. Perhaps some of your materials, as the Thinker’s Guild has decided on an entire museum dedicated to all things Earth and the inhabited planets within the same Solar System.”

It didn’t escape his notice that J’onn stared down, his own smile gone. For Mars had once been inhabited by his people and he was the last known of his kind.

“That can be arranged. I will show you around and you can pick out what your people might like to place in the museum you spoke of.”

Jordan gasped, “Does that mean he’s going to be staying with you, Spooky?”

Batman glared in his direction again. “Yes. I have the room to spare, and am the least likely to lead Kal-El into trouble.” With that he stood, his arousal having dissipated due to annoyance. 

He turned to Kal-El and offered his hand to him. “It’s getting late, we can work out more details tomorrow after everyone has had some rest.” He didn’t want to miss his nightly patrol either.

Kal-El took his hand and stood. “I will be staying with you, Batman? I have not slept in a cave before, that is where bats sleep, yes?”

  
The Hall grew silent and then everyone but Batman burst out laughing.

“Follow me.” He led Kal-El to the Batmobile which he would park in the Batcave, but that wasn’t where he, nor his guest, would be staying.

* * *

Once Kal-El had been shown to his living quarters for the duration of his stay on Earth and was left to his own devices he went searching through his luggage.

He emptied the small package with his self-cleaning change of clothes, both his casual wear, his work attire, and his formal attire. He stared at the bright red cape and brushed his fingertips over it. There had been no reason to don a cape back home. Not as a hero, nor for any other reason.

His ears flattened against his head and his tail laid limp upon the bed he sank down on as he dumped the rest of the contents of his bag onto it. He frowned as he looked through the items. His communications device, the crystal for the phantom zone, the tablet for all the information he had brought with him. He had his hygiene items, but there was something decidedly missing. The packets of his heat suppressant. While he did have the scent-blocking shampoo and body wash, he didn’t have the more important item.

Kal-El gulped over the lump that had formed in his throat. He glanced at the tablet and the date on it. Both the date he’d left Krypton, the day he’d arrived on Earth, and his estimated date of return to his home planet.

He might not be on Earth long enough to go into heat, or he’d have time to see if they had anything he could use. Maybe if they didn’t have something he could use outright, they’d surely have herbs and other minerals that he could combine to prevent himself from going into heat when he didn’t have a partner or someone to protect him from unwanted suitors.

There was a single pill leftover from one packet. He wasn’t sure what had happened to the rest. Kal-El knew he had either forgotten them or lost them before launch. His brows furrowed, determined to look tomorrow inside his spacecraft in case he’d only left them there. Maybe they’d just fallen out of his pack.

He looked inside and outside of his luggage and did find a hole, but it was too small to have lost his suppressants. _Unless_ the packet of them had been torn and the pills had fallen through the hole.

Whatever the case was, he was in trouble. Or he would be if he remained on Earth longer than his estimated date of launch from the planet.

Thinking about his upcoming heat, his face flushed as the image of Batman flashed before his eyes.

Kal-El shook his head. “I don’t even know what he looks like under the cowl.” Besides, Batman was an Omega. _Had to be._

Placing his luggage on the chest at the end of the bed he divested of his clothes and found the connected bathing area. It didn’t turn on automatically once he was underneath its roof, or after the door had been closed. 

“I’m glad I studied,” he smiled as he turned the knobs and adjusted the water to get just the right heat and then pulled on some metal part to get the water to fall on his body and not just at his feet.

Letting his eyes flutter to a close, he brushed his fingertips down over his chest and to his aching cock. That was not the only part of him that longed for touch, or something more than a stroke of fingers.

Biting into his lower lip, his hand curled around the heft of his length and his second hand moved lower to gently squeeze and lightly tug on his balls.

Kal-El moaned as he tilted his head back against the tiled wall of the shower. He turned so that the spray of the water landed on his cock, the vibrations from each fast droplet had him shuddering as he stroked faster, up and down, up and down. From head to base, base to head, and repeat.

His tail swayed behind him. With a moan, he turned so that one of his palms was flat against the shower wall while his other continued to jerk his prick.

With a muffled moan as he pressed one cheek against the tile, his tail moved. The end of his warm soaked tail rubbed against his entrance. Where slick had formed. Not even half as much as there would have been, had he been in heat, but enough to ease the way.  
  
Kal-El imagined that it was Batman’s gloved finger, instead of his own tail working its way inside him.

One side of his face still pressed against the shower wall as the water cascaded down his back and beads of water rolled down his neck, shoulders, ass, and legs, he moved the hand on the wall back to his balls.  
  
His tail pushed inside, an inch and then three. The velvet plush of the fur brushed over his prostate and he gasped and jerked his cock faster and rolled his scrotum between his fingers.

It wasn’t long before his cum splashed against the tile wall and onto the floor of the tub. All evidence was washed away by the water and then by the suds from Kal-El’s body wash and shampoo.

* * *

Once Bruce had shown Kal-El to his quarters, he retreated to the cave to strip out of his suit and change back into his civilian clothing. Though his arousal had made a resurgence in the Batmobile, as they traveled, it had, thankfully, died down since their arrival, and he firmly put all thoughts of the alien from his mind for the time being. He returned upstairs, stopping by the kitchen to grab the snack and protein shake he knew would be in the fridge waiting for him, courtesy of Alfred.

Once Bruce had eaten, he made his way to his own room, stopping by Kal-El's to check on him. He could hear the shower running, and his nose twitched at the faint sweet scent of arousal. It was almost omega-ish in nature, but not quite, it was still too musky to be an omega, so Bruce just assumed that Kryptonian Alphas smelled sweeter than Human Alphas. He couldn't help wondering what the alien man was thinking about to make him so aroused. Bruce felt his cock twitch as he imagined the other man naked and hard for him.

Bruce shook his head, forcing the image from his mind before he continued. The scent lingered with him, though he had moved away from it.

Bruce decided Kal-El had the right idea, and he went to shower, as well. He turned the knobs to his perfect temperature on memory alone, he had used the same temperature for as long as he could remember, after all.

He perfunctorily washed, trying to reign in his traitorous body and mind. But, he couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering. First, considering what Kal-El could be thinking of while he touched himself, long elegant fingers on a cock that Bruce could only imagine would match them.

His cock gave a hopeful twitch as he weighed the idea it could be him, but Bruce doubted it. No, an alpha that beautiful and pleasant surely had an omega waiting for him back home, but Bruce allowed himself the fantasy. The fantasy of Kal-El hard for him. Willingly spread out and naked for him.

Bruce didn’t even realize that his hand had moved, not until it fisted his cock and he gave a soft groan at the sensation. He slowly, teasingly, stroked himself as he visualized Kal-El. Bruce wondered if Kal-El’s luxurious ears and tail would feel as soft as they looked. Would Bruce even be close enough to Kryptonian for the young alien to lose them with him?

Bruce wasn’t certain which he’d prefer. He certainly loved the look of them, but to be the one to make him lose them? That would be the greatest honor. Not that he actually thought the Kryptonian fancied him or would sleep with him, it was just a pleasant fantasy.

Bruce let his mind wander, and it conjured up an image of Kal-El on his knees before him. He imagined the warm, wet heat of the younger man's mouth around his cock, beautiful blue eyes staring up at him through those sinfully thick lashes. Would his eyes be wide with innocent wonder, or coyness, or even glinting with mischievousness? Bruce wasn't sure which he'd prefer, but imagining any of them made his strokes speed up just a touch.

Bruce groaned lowly as he imagined fisting the gorgeous raven locks of Kal-El’s hair and rubbing the base of those luxurious ears. His other hand came up to rub the base of his cock, where his knot had swelled slightly with his arousal. Usually, it wouldn’t swell at all when he masturbated, a testament to his attraction to the young alien. Though, his knot still was nowhere near full-size. It would only reach that with an Omega, and usually only when the Omega was in heat.

Bruce played with his knot, rubbing and twisting it slightly, shuddering with each stroke of his other hand. His eyes slid closed, his head tilted back, and Bruce came with a low moan as he pictured Kal-El’s tail wagging with excitement. His come splattered on the floor of his shower before mixing with the water and washing away.

* * *

Kal-El blinked when a man he’d not seen before walked into the dining room and sat across the table. He didn’t know why so large a table was needed when there were few individuals there to partake of the morning meal.

“Good morning…,” Kal-El trailed off, for he knew not the man’s name. He looked like a big strong omega as were seen on Krypton. Because the bigger the omega, the stronger and fiercer they were when it came to protecting their offspring from all potential danger.

Ocean deep eyes caught his gaze and Kal-El felt his face warm. He wondered what it was about the Terran Omegas that had his cocking stirring and his hole squeezing and relaxing. He could not recall having wanted to be touched by another Omega before. Not like _that._ Cuddling with another Omega was always comfortable, but it didn’t ignite his desires.

“Morning, Kal.”

He blinked. “We… have not been introduced?”

“Right. I’m Bruce Wayne and this is where I live. I brought you here yesterday.”

Kal-El’s eyes widened and his lips parted, “Oh! You’re…”

“Don’t say it. Not when out of the suit.”

He nodded, “As you wish, Bruce.” He grinned and dug into the hot breakfast as provided by Alfred. It gave him something to do other than think about just how attracted he was to Bruce Wayne. Which meant it was still only one Omega that he was attracted to. Maybe it was because Earthling Omegas were different from those of Krypton. Yet he could not figure out what that difference might be.

The tablet on the table in front of his plate began to vibrate. He had not expected to be contacted for a few more days.

“Are you going to answer that?” Bruce asked.

He stood up and picked up the Kryptonian tablet, “Yes. I will return shortly,” he flew without thinking, back to the guest room he’d been shown to the previous night. Once he shut the door he pressed the screen to answer.

It was his parents and they appeared grim-faced.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, back stiffening and tail bristling. They only ever looked like that when they had bad news to deliver.

Lara Lor-Van, his mother from whom he inherited his raven hair and curls, lifted a hand to her mouth. He saw her lips tremble. “Oh, my poor little boy.”

“I am no longer a little boy, Mother.”

She let out a cry and closed her eyes. “I know. Oh, how I know only too well, Kal-El.”

Jor-El, Kal-El’s father hugged his wife to him and gazed at his son.

“The council has come to a decision, and not one I nor your mother agree with.”

“They… are going to start drilling again?” He asked, concerned as he imagined what might happen if they did so when their planet was so vulnerable due to how much they’d already over drilled in previous decades and centuries.

Jor-El sighed. “No. Thank Rao for that. This involves _you,_ my son.”

Lara Lor-Van lifted her head from her husband's shoulder, where her tears had soaked part of the fabric.

“They have chosen an Alpha for you to mate with.”

Kal-El frowned, his dark ears lowered halfway. “Who? Why can I not choose?”

Jor-El shook his head and muttered under his breath before answering the question posed. “The council believes it always knows what is best. Had you been bonded to an Alpha already, whether or not of your own choosing, they would not now be making up a contract. Your mother and I will hold out as long as we are able to against this.”

Lara took a deep shuddering breath. “But it is difficult to fight the council. After all, the Alpha has no heirs and their mate has already passed on to the next cycle.”

Kal-El gulped. There was one Alpha that had lost their mate prematurely. One who was closer to his father’s age than his own. It was not the Alpha’s age however that worried him if it was who he thought it was. “It’s not… _is it?”_

Jor nodded. “I’m afraid so, my son. The council wants you to unite the House of El with the House of Zod and produce an heir and a spare. Their words, not ours.”

Kal-El’s ears flattened against his head. He felt like he was about to hurl and placed the palm of his hand over his mouth. General Zod was a frightening figure, and sometimes Kal-El had his doubts about the other Kryptonian actually following the rules and laws of their people. While there might have been some rules that were meant to be broken so they might be reformed into something else due to being unfair, there were some that should never be tampered with.

Lara Lor-Van stared at her only son through the holographic transmitter. “There is only one way out of this, Kal-El.”

Jor-El nodded. “Find an Alpha willing to claim you, before the council forces our hands.”

“Before General Zod decides to take matters into his own hands and comes to you.”

Kal-El nodded as he tried not to tremble. He didn’t trust that Alpha not to be somehow responsible for the loss of his own mate. He was too aggressive even for an Alpha. And he did not believe him to have been fully faithful to the one he’d claimed as his own. He was certain that there had not been a claim, only a marriage certificate.

Jor-El glanced at the time, “We must go before the council catches us speaking to you prior to them conversing with you.”

Kal-El nodded and waved to his parents before their images disappeared and the tablet returned to sleep mode.

Sinking onto the mattress, his legs feeling too much like one of those gelatinous cubes from planet Minecraftia, his lips trembled. The tablet slipped from his fingers and bounced on the bed.

Tears slipped from the corners of his eyes. His life would be over if Zod managed to find him and place a claim on him. He’d be locked away, just as the Alpha’s previous mate had been. One who had not produced an heir for the arrogant, violent Alpha.

A whine escaped his throat, the beat of his heart drumming against his chest. If not for being on a planet with a yellow sun, he wondered if he might have had a minor heart attack. Death would be better than letting Zod claim him and take away everything that he was until he was just a hole for the Alpha to keep his knot warm.

He was far from home, and there were few Alphas that were not already in a pair bond with an Omega. He couldn’t wait for the younger Alpha’s to become of age, the council would not have the patience and even if they did, Zod would surely force a mating mark on him, binding them together.

Kal-El did not want that. But how was he to find a suitable Alpha on Earth before time ran out!?

* * *

Bruce watched Kal-El fly off to answer his communication device, a slight frown marring his features. He had hoped to get to know the alien and speak more about the tech they were getting, and any other tech that the Kryptonians possessed for informational purposes. 

A bolt of jealousy ran through him when he considered who would be calling Kal-El that he would want privacy to speak to. The only option his mind could conjure was an Omega promised to the young Alpha. 

Bruce finished his breakfast in silence, eyeing Kal-El's half-finished breakfast. The younger man hadn't returned, and that worried Bruce, mildly. He continues staring at Kal-El’s plate for a bit longer, willing the alien to return. Bruce was worried, something felt off, he just didn’t know what.

After about 20 minutes or so, Bruce huffed a sigh and pushed his chair back before standing. He stood there for another moment, hoping that Kal-El would return, and ran his hand through his hair. He sighed again, debating whether or not to go check on the alien. He decided he should, just to be safe, and his feet started moving.

As he neared the alien’s room, that sweet Omega-like smell tickled his nose again, stopping him in his tracks. He almost turned around, but this time it was less musky, and Bruce worried for the young alien.

He continued closer, stopping in front of the door. Indecision warred within him and his hand hesitated in the air in front of the door. He knocked, more firmly than he felt internally, and waited for an answer.

Just as he was getting ready to call for Kal-El, he heard a whine, an Omega whine, and his hand went to the doorknob. He threw the door open, expecting the worst, and was incredibly shocked by what he found.

* * *

Kal-El felt the heat sweep through his body, ratcheting his panic up a notch. He had learned about stress heats, heats the mind forced on the body when an Omega felt unsafe, but he had never experienced one. He had never expected to. He pulled his legs up on the bed and rolled over to rise to his knees. Nest, he needed to nest, and now.

Kal-El pulled the blankets and sheets off, beginning a nest with them, and then added the pillows to it. Then he was up searching the room. Any and all blankets and towels were added, along with extra pillows, and his red cape. The nest still lacked proper scent, so the young alien stripped and added his clothes to his makeshift nest. 

Kal-El burrowed into his creation and wished he had things from his nest back home, but a heat just wasn’t something he had planned on. Even without his pills, he should have left Earth before it struck. But news of the council drawing up a contract to have him claimed by Zod wasn’t expected either, and it terrified the young Omega.

The young Omega couldn’t help the arousal burning through him, but he could give himself some relief. He gasped as his fingers found his nipples and he twisted them gently. His tail swished for a moment before the tip rose toward his entrance, getting soaked with his slick as it slowly pushed in. His tail leisurely thrust in and out as he toyed with his nipples, squirming at the sensations.

Just as a knock sounded on the door to his room, he heard the ship entering the atmosphere. It was _much_ farther north, in the Arctic region, but Kal-El knew who it was, could hear _his_ voice issues commands to the computer. He burrowed deeper into the blankets, his fingers falling from his chest and his now limp tail slipping from within him, as whine tearing itself from his throat as tears welled in his eyes, his hunt for pleasure forgotten.

He dimly registered the door being opened, but the sound of it hitting the wall scared him, and he whined again. Then, suddenly, Bruce was there. Kal-El had determined the older man used scent blockers since he hadn’t had a scent last night or this morning, but now Kal-El could just catch a hint of it in the air. His scent was muskier than a Kryptonian Omegas, but not quite truly Alpha, maybe that’s why Kal-El found himself attracted to the other Omega. 

“Oh, Kal-El, why didn’t you just tell me?” Bruce murmured, keeping his voice low and soothing. He could smell the distress under the scent of an Omega in estrus, and he clung to that to keep himself fully under control. Bruce knew, from that alone, that this wasn’t a standard heat. “Can you tell me what happened and how I can help?”

Kal-El stared at Bruce, tears in his ethereal eyes, for a moment.

“You can’t help,” Kal-El shook his head. “My parents contacted me, that’s who called earlier, and The Council has determined that I am to be bound to General Zod,” A sob escaped Kal-El. “He’s not a good Alpha, I’m scared, I don’t want him. He's here.”

With that, Kal-El broke off, terrified sobbing stealing his words from him. The young alien burrowed deeper into the blanket nest again, trying to hide from his fears.

Once he had regained control of his voice, he continued, “I heard his ship enter the atmosphere. He must have followed me to claim me even before the Council decided to begin drafting a contract. He’s not a good Alpha, the only way to nullify the contract is to find and be claimed by an Alpha before Zod claims me. Can’t trust Terran Alphas, even if I knew one.”

Bruce felt his heart clench painfully at the end of Kal-El’s explanation. “Why can’t you trust human Alphas, Kal-El?”

“They have a Voice they can use to make us Omegas obey them, don’t they? It must’ve been used on you many times,” Kal-El peered out from under the blankets at Bruce, eyes dilated and hazy with lust, but Bruce could see the glimmer of curiosity in them.

“Yes, but Kal-El, not all Alphas would do that, it’s looked down upon, unless it’s a life or death situation,” Bruce told him, as he thought about the revelation Kal-El thought he was an Omega, as well. “I would never use my Voice on an Omega unless it was to protect them.”

“You’re an Alpha?” Kal-El whined, scrambling back away from Bruce, eyes widened with fear and ears flat against his head.

“Yes, Kal-El,” Bruce confirmed. “I would never hurt an Omega in heat, Kal, you don’t have anything to fear.”

Bruce wanted to reach for the young Omega, pull him close, and take care of him. But, he didn’t even allow himself to twitch and stayed kneeling next to the bed.

“Do you mean that?” Kal-El’s voice was soft and hopeful.

“Of course, Kal-El,” Bruce murmured, dipping his head in a quick nod. “And, anything you need me to do, I will. Tell me how to stop this Zod, and I’ll go after him, right now. I won’t allow him near you, so long as you are in this house, this city, I can grant you my protection.”

Kal-El had inched forward as Bruce spoke, slowly nearing the Alpha, and his nakedness became painfully obvious to the older man. Bruce closed his eyes and took a steadying breath, trying to will away his arousal and gather the strength for the offer he was about to make. He slowly reopened them to see Kal-El even closer, the ethereal blue orbs of the alien staring into his glacial blues.

“If you wanted it, I would claim you so that this Zod could not,” Bruce offered. “I wouldn’t expect anything from you! You wouldn’t have to spend your heats or my ruts with me. I just thought, to keep you from this bond you absolutely do not want… You could still have any other person you desire. I wouldn’t try to control you…”

Bruce flushed slightly in embarrassment at his awkwardness. His hormones were acting up in sympathy with the Omega, trying to drive him to mate with the other man. He badly wanted to claim Kal-El, keep the man his forever, but he didn’t think Kal-El would want that. So, he offered this alternative for protection. Kal-El would never need to touch him again, after this.

Kal-El stared at him, blue eyes impossibly wide, and Bruce felt ashamed for even offering.

“You don’t-” Bruce started, but Kal-El’s whine cut him off.

“You would bond with me, just to never touch me again,” Kal-El’s eyes were impossibly sad.

“If that’s what you wanted,” Bruce nodded, his eyes dropping to his hands, clasped together on the edge of the bed. Kal-El’s sad whimper had his eyes glancing up at the young alien through his lashes, and his heart broke at the sad, forlorn expression on the other man’s face.

“But if you wanted me, Kal-El…” Bruce let his voice trail off, eyes dropping back to his hands. “I wanted you the first moment I laid eyes on you. I would never force myself on you, however. I believed you were an Alpha with an Omega waiting for you back home.”

“But, I am not,” Kal-El frowned at the top of Bruce’s head.

“I know this now, Kal-El,” Bruce sighed. “Your appearance is much like a human Alpha’s, so I assumed you were an Alpha, as well. I now know that this was false. You are an Omega, a strong, beautiful, intelligent, and kind Omega.”

Bruce bit his lip, keeping his eyes down. “It explains why I wanted, so badly, to claim you within moments of meeting you. Any partner you choose should feel honored that you picked them, out of all others. I know I would if you wanted me.”

“Bruce,” Kal-El’s voice was a soft whimper, as his hands grabbed Bruce’s, tugging at the older man gently.

Bruce allowed himself to be guided up onto the bed and into Kal-El’s makeshift nest.

“Kal-El, I need to know you’re sure about me doing this,” Bruce murmured, pulling the Omega’s hand to his lips to lay a gentle kiss on it.

“I wanted you, too,” Kal-El told him, his voice still a soft whine. “You look like Kryptonian Omegas, I was confused. I had never desired another Omega before.”

“But, now you know I’m an Alpha.”

“Yes, Bruce, and I want you,” Kal-El whimpered. “Take me, claim me, please, Alpha.”

“Hush, Omega,” Bruce pressed himself against the young alien, trying to give him comfort."You don't have to beg, beautiful."

“Please, before _he_ gets here,” Kal-El whined, pulling at Bruce's clothes, ripping them into shreds with his desperation.

"Easy, precious," Bruce caught his hands, stilling them mid-movement. Kal-El's bright eyes met his, as tears welled in them. "I'll take care of you, just slow down."

Kal-El whined again, nuzzling the Alpha's cheek. At this point, Bruce was mostly nude himself, so he just pushed the remaining fabric scraps off of his body.

“Sadly, we have to rush,” Bruce nibbled the Omega’s jaw. “If you want a next time with me, I’m going to take my time with you.”

Kal-El nodded enthusiastically, as Bruce’s lips moved over his face. When Bruce claimed his lips in a heated, desperate kiss, that Kal-El groaned into. Just the feel of the Alpha against him made everything seem more sensual. When their mouths parted, Kal-El rolled away, and onto his stomach. He rose onto his hands and knees and turned so that Bruce was staring at his ass. Then, he dropped his shoulders down onto the bed, his cheek pressed against the bed and his hands moved back to spread his cheeks, presenting his leaking hole to the Alpha.

“Please, Alpha,” another broken whimper.

“I told you that you don’t have to beg,” Bruce murmured, allowing himself a devilish smirk. He had seen the soaked end of Kal-El’s tail and understood what it meant. He shifted himself closer, dipping his head down.

Kal-El’s loud, shocked moan reverberated in the air as Bruce licked a broad stripe over his slick entrance. His back arched, pressing himself against Bruce’s face as the Alpha’s tongue thrust into his hole. Moments later, he whimpered in disappointment as Bruce pulled away.

Bruce moved up Kal-El’s body, blanketing the younger man with his bulk.

With his mouth next to Kal-El’s velvety ear, he whispered, “You taste so good, Omega. And you're so wet and loose already. Were you fucking your virgin hole with your tail? Such a naughty Omega.” Bruce’s hand stroked the base of Kal-El’s tail, eliciting soft whimpers from the soon-to-be ex-virgin. “Fuck yourself with your tail, Kal-El, show me how you pleasure yourself.”

“Alpha!” Kal-El protested, weakly, even as his tail rose to do as ordered.

Bruce sat up, leaning back to better his view as the Omega’s tail sought its target. The younger man groaned as his tail pressed inside, sinking in several inches. The fur brushed against his prostate, causing him to shudder, and one of his hands released his muscular globe to move to his cock, but Bruce caught it, returning it to its former position.

“No, precious, you don’t get to touch your delicious cock, not right now,” Bruce told him. “I’ll take care of you, but I want to see this first.”

“Please,” Clark whimpered, tears spilling from his eyes.

“Fuck yourself, Kal, come on, show me how you do it, you naughty brat,” Bruce growled.

Kal-El’s tail twitched at the growl, and then it started moving, thrusting in and out, as quick as he could stand. Kal-El cried out in surprised pleasure when one of Bruce’s fingers joined his tail, moving in time with it.

“Alpha, Bruce,” Kal-El whimpered.

“That’s enough, Kal,” Bruce told him, gently pulling the tail out from within Kal-El’s body with his own finger.

Kal-El’s desperate whine had Bruce lining himself up a moment later, leaning over the alien’s back.

“Is this what you want, Kal-El,” Bruce asked, before nipping at Kal-El’s velvet ear.

“Oh, yes, Bruce, my Alpha,” Kal-El nodded enthusiastically.

Bruce returned the nod, slowly pressing his turgid flesh into Kal-El’s hot, slick passage. He groaned as Kal-El’s body opened for him, welcoming him inside, and fluttering around him like it was trying to pull him in deeper, faster. 

Kal-El moaned lowly, trying to press back against Bruce, only to find his hips were held immobile by the human. The human Alpha relentlessly pounded into him, tearing all sorts of pleasure-filled sounds from the alien Omega. Gasps, whimpers, moans.

Kal-El’s hand left his ass again, but Bruce’s growl in his ear made him freeze. One of Bruce’s thick arms wrapped around the alien’s broad chest, pulling the young man up, so that he was sitting on his knees, back pressed against the human’s chest.

Kal-El noticed, for the very first time, that the wall across from him held a floor-length mirror, and he whined at the sight of himself in it. His cock was so hard it was almost purple, and precome poured from it like a river. He startled as Bruce nudged his hands away from his rump.

“Play with your nipples, Kal,” Bruce commanded the young man. “And watch yourself do it.”

Kal-El whimpered, his hands going to his chest. He rolled the sensitive buds in his fingers, dropping his head back onto Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce forced his head back up, smirking at how beautiful his Omega was like this. His raven locks were mussed, his face flushed a lovely pink with arousal. And his cock was just as beautiful as Bruce imagined, if not more so. He wasn’t as big as an Alpha, but he was extremely large for an Omega, and Bruce couldn’t wait to suck that beautiful tool one day.

Kal-El’s eyes, almost entirely black with desire, met Bruce’s in the mirror, “Alpha, please.”

“Mm, you want to come, don’t you, precious?”

Bruce shifted his position, one hand slipping around to grasp Kal-El’s hard cock. The Omega screamed as Bruce hit his prostate with every thrust. He matched Bruce’s thrusts, chasing his pleasure from both ends. He heard the Alpha’s dark chuckle at his state, but couldn’t bring himself to care.

Kal-El felt his balls tightening and knew he would come soon. He tried to speak, tried to tell Bruce, but couldn’t make his mouth work properly, and soon the thought was lost to him. He screamed again, as he came, painting the blankets with ropes of white fluids.

Bruce was relentless. He fucked Kal-El through his first orgasm, and into a second and a third until the only thing keeping the young man up was Bruce’s arm around his chest. And still, he continued. Kal-El’s voice had given out, and he couldn’t do much more than whimper as Bruce forced him to the edge of another orgasm. He wanted Alpha’s knot, why wouldn’t Alpha knot him? Had he been bad?

“Please, knot me, Alpha,” Kal-El’s voice was barely audible.

Bruce was determined to make this the best loss of virginity experienced by an Omega, and he held off his own orgasm and knot for as long as he could. But he felt his knot beginning to swell and knew he couldn’t hold off anymore. And Kal-El begging for his knot was the final straw. He groaned as his knot reached its full size, locking Alpha and Omega together, and he began to come deep inside the young man.

Bruce’s teeth sinking into his scent gland, marking and claiming him, pushed Kal-El into his fourth orgasm, and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream as his world faded to black.

The newly bound Alpha and Omega were sated, and Bruce laid them down, gently on their sides, petting Kal-El and murmuring sweet nothings to the unconscious Omega, as he drifted to sleep, as well.

* * *

In a few hours, when they wake up, they would discover that Bruce was, in fact, close enough to make Kal-El lose his ears and tail. Bruce will mourn their loss.

* * *

In the Arctic, Zod smirked and picked up his tablet to call Jor-El.

“Greetings, old friend,” Zod grinned once the Omega man answered.

“Zod? What news do you have?” Jor-El asked, anxious.

“Your son is mated to the scion of the House of Wayne as you and the boy’s father agreed to many cycles ago,” Zod confirmed. “I still do not understand why it was necessary to trick him, however.”

“Kal-El is much like me,” Jor-El responded, shaking his head ruefully. “He would have rebelled against the idea of his mate being chosen for him, just as I had with Lara.”

“Well, it’s done now,” Zod sighed. “I don’t agree with how you went about it, however. No Omega should be frightened into something, Jor-El.” Zod cast a disapproving frown at his tablet. “You should know this, Omega,” Zod let a growl creep into his voice.

Jor-El’s anger was instantly obvious. “Know your place, Alpha,” he growled.

Zod didn’t back down as most Kryptonian Alphas would, he was bred differently, being of the military guild, after all. “Jor, you know it was wrong. Just because it worked doesn’t mean either one will be happy about it long term.”

“He’s not your child,” Jor-El hissed.

“If you would have let me claim you, he would be,” Zod sighed. “I’ll see you when I return home. I’ve done as you asked, I have paid my debt.”

Zod hung up the call, not waiting for an answer. He did not agree with how Jor-El had done this, even if he did agree that the Wayne heir was a good match for Kal-El. Jor-El had asked him to keep an eye on the boy after the Wayne’s had been murdered, so he had. The human male was a good match for Kal-El. Zod had repaid his debt to Jor-El and done as ordered. He was an Alpha, his place was answering to Omegas, after all. His mate may have passed, but Jor-El was his first love, and he would answer to the other man until death.

Zod reboarded his ship, ready to head home. If that human Alpha ever hurt his god-son, however, he would be back to tear him limb from limb.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like SuperBat  
> And want to take part in assorted shennigans  
> And, we get up to a lot,  
> Join Us!  
> [Here, at the BatSupes Community!](https://discord.gg/5Na3YGx)


End file.
